


The Lesson

by madlaw



Series: Moments In Time [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Root punches Shaw unconscious, Shaw teaches Root how to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root comes back from yet another mission covered in bruises and Shaw decides its time she learned basic hand to hand combat.  “This is the third mission in a row where you come back battered and bruised.  You’re going to get yourself killed because you can’t block a punch.”  Root knows Shaw’s right, but close-in fighting has never been her strong suit.  “You’ve been stabbed, shot, and knocked unconscious many times.  Not to mention tased.  By me.  What’s your excuse?”  Shaw scowls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

Root comes back from yet another mission covered in bruises and Shaw decides its time she learned basic hand to hand combat.  “This is the third mission in a row where you come back battered and bruised.  You’re going to get yourself killed because you can’t block a punch.”  Root knows Shaw’s right, but close-in fighting has never been her strong suit.  “You’ve been stabbed, shot, and knocked unconscious many times.  Not to mention tased.  By me.  What’s your excuse?”  Shaw scowls. 

The next day Root arrives at the subway and finds Shaw dressed in workout clothes with her hands taped.  “You joining an MMA league sweetie?”  Shaw rolls her eyes but refuses to be side-tracked.  “You are going to learn basic fighting skills or I’m the one who’s going to leave you battered and bruised.”  Shaw’s set up a mat for them to train on.  Root pouts.  “Sameen, I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion.”  Shaw throws her shorts and a t-shirt.  “You are now.”  Root knows there’s no way out, so she resigns herself to getting her ass kicked.  At least she’ll get a chance to put her hands all over Shaw.

Root changes and walks over to the mat.  “The best way to not get hit is to NOT be where the punch is.”  Root’s not exactly impressed with Shaw’s pearls of wisdom so far.  Shaw punches her and she ends up on her ass on the mat.  Shaw pulled the punch, but it still stings.  “What the fuck Sam?!”  Shaw smiles widely.  “You think bad guys are going to advertise?”  Shaw gives Root a hand up and Root rubs her jaw.  “Action is faster than reaction.  The first person to throw a punch will probably win the fight.  So if you see it coming, move.”  Root gives her an evil look.  “There are no rules in combat Root.”

“Okay so if by some miracle you actually see the punch coming, move your hands in the same direction the fist is moving.  Use both your hands.  The goal is reduce the force of the punch so you don’t end up unconscious or dead.”  Shaw punches her again.  Root barely moves and goes down.  The punch was softer and slower than the first one, but it still hurts.  Root’s getting pissed off.  “Is this an excuse so you can kick my ass?  Are you still mad I ate the last pizza slice?”  Shaw rolls her eyes and raises her eyebrows.

“Did it occur to you I might punch you again?  It should have.  An attacker isn’t just going to walk away after throwing the first punch, even if you manage to block it or he misses.”  Root decides to back away and not stand so close to Shaw.  “So if you manage to deflect or block a punch you need to immediately counter.  The eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knee, and legs are the areas where you can do the most damage, especially if you’re not particularly strong.”  Now Root’s just annoyed.  “I was an assassin for years and I’m still standing here.  I must’ve done something right.”

Shaw shakes her head.  “Root, when a job goes sideways and you have to fight, you’re not going to be able to plan and study and evaluate the most effective way of defeating your attacker.”  Shaw decides to switch tact.  “Ok, throw a punch at me.”  Root knows she’s going to regret it because there is inevitably a painful lesson about to be taught.  But Root’s not a total novice.  She throws a punch with her right, which Shaw easily deflects.  But since she used both hands, she left her chin vulnerable.  Root delivers a left hook and knocks Shaw out cold. Root doesn’t believe in pulling punches.

When Shaw comes to, Root’s sitting at Harold’s desk munching an apple and looking at her.  Root’s expecting a real ass kicking now.  But Shaw looks at her and starts laughing.  “Maybe you’re not so hopeless after all.”  Root throws her apple at her.    


End file.
